Fabric technologies that produce durable stain resistant textiles with aesthetic qualities that approach untreated fabrics are desired. Stain resistance, water repellency and resistance to microbial growth are important features of such textile materials. Although the prior art methods and coated fabrics work reasonably well, improvements are nonetheless desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved coated fabric designs that have improved water barrier properties with a more natural hand.